daughter of Hades
by russian-vodka101
Summary: rose is holds a big burder being daughther of Hades and being Hades inly demi god child, who wants rose dead? will demitri still lover her? rated M for language,r/d paring
1. Chapter 1

**Rose is a demi god and her father Is Hades. Her mum told her on her eighteenth birthday and she was sent to the camp because she was in danger, a lot of people won't to kill her. Will she survive? Will she become evil will they except her? All these questions will be answered in the future but for now here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1- the camp.**

Hey my name's rose Hathaway and recently I found out why my father has not been there more me in my life because he fucking Hades. Well I did explain why I was such a bitch some times.

Right now I am at the entrance of a demi god camp. Yep demi god that is what I am half immortal half god, my mother just had to go fuck Hades out f all the gods she got him, uhhhh.

I knew all about demi gods because they told us about them at my old school for vampire and half vampires, they were supposed to be fictional but ow no they had to be real and I had t fucking be one.

"rose now behave ok you know I love you and all I want is for you to be safe." She said.

"I know mum and I love you too" I said walking into the portal between worlds.

"bye mum" I called

"bye sweet heart" she said as she got back into the car.

I walked into the camp to find and the males staring at me, I am way hotter than Aphrodite herself and I ant even related to her.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes came up to me with a pretty brown hair girl who looked like an awesome fighter.

"hey I'm Percy son persiden( sorry forgot how to spell his dad's name) and this is my girl friend Annabeth daughter of Athena" he said. He was cute but not my type and also he was my cousin.

"hey I'm rose daughter of Hades" I said. They stood there shocked, "ok this is totally awkward" I said.

"sorry but we never Knew that Hades had kids" Annabeth said.

"well what do we do here" I said.

"we fight cousin" Percy said.

"well great I can do that pretty well this should be easy" I said.

"ok well then let's go, Chiron (sorry for misspelt names) wants us " Annabeth said. We went over to a large open field area, and the half man half horse thing spoke I'm guessing he's Chiron.

"today we have an new demi god in the camp, Rosemarie Hathaway, she will be joining the red team," he said them looked at me.

"now Rosemarie-"he said but I cut him off.

"it's rose" I said pissed of

"well rose today we are playing capture the flag but it is in demi god style, the only rules no killing and the point is to capture the other teams flag." He said handing me a sword and helmet. I knew my way pretty well around a sword, my mum had made sure of that and now I know why.

"red team move out" Annabeth said.

"we went in a forest and lined up in battle lines, I was supper excited but I knew this would be a little hard considering some of these demi gods had been training since birth, well I have some awesome shit of news so have I bitches.

"charge" Percy screamed.

"charge" Annabeth screamed and that was it I used my extra speed and strength I got from my mother and I was all pretty simple. I ran taking out and knocking out a lot of demi gods but hey I am bad ass.

I had a very good feeling where the flag was and I'm never wrong. I ran past a lot of fighting and make my way into a small meadow.

Near the flag I saw my cousin standing alert in front of the blue flag.

I walked over t him with a cocky look on my face," hey cousin ready to get ass wiped" I said.

"I don't think so I could wipe your ass any day of the week" he said.

"ok as long as I get to beat you silly on every day that ends with a y" I said. He laughed and motioned for me to bring it.

I drew my sword at him and it make a loud clanging noise when the metal clashed. We both kept hitting each other while the other block it, it went on for about 10 minutes and the hole red and blue teams were watching us. I'm sick of this shit I thought as I ran my blade swiftly across his face, arm, shoulder, and leg. My cousin fell to the floor in pain, but I didn't give a fuck really.

Percy grabbed his bottle of water from his back and place the water on his wounds and they healed. Huh well his daddy was the god of the sea. There was a little stream nearby so Percy used his powers to make the water rise and by the looks of it he was ready to throw it at me.

'_**use your lighter my daughter, your cousin is not the only one with powers'**_ my father's voice spoke to me in my head.

I grabbed my lighter from my pocket and lit it, I used my powers to make the fire grow and circle around him. He looked amazed by me but he still threw the water at me.

"bad choice cousin" I said and flew the fire at the water making the water evaporate.

I ran over to my cousin and took away his sword making it hand to hand combat. He threw a punch and me but I blocked it throwing him over my head with him hitting the a thud.

I climbed on him putting his head in my hands "dead" I said.

"wow cousin you are bad ass" he said. High fiving me, yeah he was an ass but he was still family.

"well ever one has to be good at something and that reminds me" I said walking over to the flag and picking it up.

"also its got when I always get what I won't" I said.

The whole red team cheered and we went back to the base of camp.

When we where Chiron showed my new home. It wasn't old like the rest of the place it was, nice, red, and fucking awesome, it had every type of technology now to mankind and I was a fucking mine but that wasn't even the best part. The best part was the large flat screen right across from a mini bar, with alcohol which was hidden in coca cola can's.

"you dad had it made, said he didn't want it like the rest of the camp he said he wanted it like this because he knew you would like it" he said walking out.

I looked at my house once again and followed him out. When we were eating aloud voice spoke in the fire and my farther materialised in front of me in the fire.

"testing, one, two ,testing" It was my pa, when he turned around he fucking bushed I know Hades blushing.

"nice to see you again daughter" papa said.

"you to papa" I said. Just because I only found out recently I was a demi god didn't mean my papa didn't visit me in my dreams. A first before I knew I thought I was mental but then I found out about my origins my papa showed up more in my Dreams.

"well daughter sorry do interrupt on your dinner party or what not I have wished to inform you that your moroi friend is coming through the gates of the worlds right now, considering they are moroi and dhampir they can come across" My papa said.

"hold up did the great Hades just blush and say sorry, I think I must have died" I said. Some demi gods laughed other just stood there.

"well now that you mention it I am having your mother over tonight" he said. Wow didn't know mum had this effect on him he must really love her. I mentally laughed Hades, love. Hah.

"well uh make sure you keep it pg I really like being the only child" I said. A few more demi gods laughter I can't believe it my dad was not as evil as some people though well that was before he started seeing m mum again.

"no promises rose" he said.

"ok ew, ew, and ew hang on you said lissa was hear and with all my family aw shit" I said.

"sorry sweet heart have to go your mother just arrived, talk to you soon kiddo" he said and vanished.

The demi gods where all in shock because I as Hades daughter and because he can be a really nice person and Is in love.

"we have to stop my friends "I told Percy. I heard squealing and turned to see my friends and a few guardians.

"too late" Percy said. Lissa ran with lighting speed and hugged me real tight, by this time all the demi gods except Annabeth and Percy left. Then I my life couldn't get more confusing and centaur I think ran out of the infirmary.

"Hay Annabeth, Percy girl I don't know who has an evil smile, and hole heap of people" he said. Not realizing his situation.

I looked at the guys and guardians and they were all in shock at this half goat half man creature.

"who the hell are these people" he said

"Grover, my cousin rose daughter of Hades and this are her friend and those big dude I have know clue" Percy said.

I grew back my hand and hit him on the head.

"what was that fore" he said.

"well one they don't know about me, two they have no clue any creatures here exist except demi gods they now bout them but where supposed to be extinct and three your friend were just lost all change of not telling them" I said. I said the demi go bit in Greek

"we don't know what rose" dimitri said pissed. " I mean come on first you leave then you tell us you been lying to us" he said.

"shut the fuck up" I yelled.

"no I don't think I will" he said

"shut up or I'll make you" I said.

"yeah sure just like you beat me in combat classes" he said,

"I could beat you if I wanted to" I said.

"please you can't even read or kept still" he said.

"its not my fucking fault I have ADHD and dyslexia" I shouted.

That made him shut up.

"rose I missed you so much" lissa said hugging me again.

"it's only been one day" I said.

"oh well It felt like years" she said.

"rose what is that thing" Alberta said looking at Grover.

"he's name Grover, he's my protector. He's a centaur and he is not a thing" Percy yelled.

"well, ok what are you" she asked him but I answered.

"where demi gods: I said.

"what's" she asked shocked.

"Annabeth, Percy, me and the rest of the kids at camp are demi gods" I said.

"what they are supposed to be dead." She said.

"well the queen is a demi god but I don't know who her father is I think its Ares or someone" I said.

"rose-"

**There you go please review and I will write quicker.**

**-Russian-vodka101**

**-xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting I have had so much school work to do and thank you for those great reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

"rose-" lissa said. " after all these years you were lying to me" she said. Hang on minute.

"no I wasn't I didn't even know I was a demigod until my mum told me this morning" I said.

"oh but why did you leave" she said breaking into sobs.

"I had to I don't belong in the world of moroi and dhampir's I belong with other demi gods" I said hugging her. Right at this moment It was just me and her. But oh now Chrissie just had to open his fat mouth.

"wow rose I never knew you had it in you to be nice, I'm so shocked right know that I think I going to cry" he said.

"if you don't shut up within 2 seconds I will hurt you" I growled.

"huh I'm not afraid of you your just a kitten without-" he said but I cut him of by punching him in the head.

"I warned you" I said.

"well this is lovely, I suggest that you stay the night and go back tomorrow, so lissa and mia you can stay at my place. As for the rest of you ask Percy where to go I'm sure there are a few spare tents around here." I said.

"there is I go get them cus" Percy told me.

The whole group just nodded their head and after a while it kinda turned into awkward silence .

"so rose are you to really related" mia asked trying to create conversation.

"yep my papa is Hades and Percy dad Is persiden so he is my cus" I said.

To say they were socked was an understatement.

"well that explains a lot" dimitri said.

"what's that supposed to mean" I shouted at him.

"nothing" he mumbled back. Yeah that's what I thought

"ok so are you all going to stand here or are you going to move your asses" I shouted to them when they didn't move but believe me when I told you they moved when I yelled at them.

"rose you don't have to be so bitchy" lissa said and boy was I amazed lissa never swears but I ws pissed of that she swore at me.

"lissa do not swear at me I not the one standing there looking at me like I'm a freak" I screamed at her which only made her frightened. ( no bond between rose and lissa just best friends).

"I" she whimpered about to say more but christen just in.

"rose if you ever scream at her again like that I swear I will-" he said

"you'll what send me to hell please all that would be would be a family reunion." I said cutting him off. While Percy, Annabeth and Grover stood there ready to take on the guardians and moroi. Well what can I say I just meet them this morning but they are already going to join my side.

"no I was going to do this" he said with a smirking look in his eyes. a few seconds later I figured out what he was going on about when he threw a small fire ball at me.

Considering I have inherited things from both my mother and father It was easy to doge.

Christen looked pissed off, lissa was crying, Alberta was mad at christen, eddie and mia were shocked, Adrian was drunk , dimitri was worried, and all there rest of the guardians where in a fighting stance. Huh guess they no how dangerous I am, well good for them.

"oh you so shouldn't of done that" I threatened with a real daughter of Hades voice. And right there I could have sworn he pied his pants.

"oh really-" he said but once again was cut but this time I threw a fire ball that was 4 times bigger than his at him. He screamed, I was kinda regretful after I threw it because I didn't really want to hurt him. Just before it hit him Percy used his gift being the son of persiden to stop the fire ball. If I had of used more power the water would of evaporated but I didn't so the fire went out.

"cus you are no fun" I said.

"rose you where about to hurt a moroi" Alberta said shocked.

"so" I replied, yeah wasn't my best excuse but I'll go with that.

"rose you could be jailed for that, the queen would make sure of it" she said

"I don't think so considering the queen is a demi god herself and wouldn't want my papa angry at her." I said smiling.

"the queens a demi-god" asked eddie.

"yep, now let's get to the caverns I have a feeling it's about to rain" I said.

"ok rose" lissa said standing up and linking our hands as when walked with everyone following except Percy, Annabeth and Grover, they had to train even in the rain.

Just as I thought that one minute after it started pouring. It was pretty fun cause we were running to shelter.

I lead the guardians to a spare cavern, and now body spoke at all which I didn't mind.

It was kinds ironic that I know everyone here, and now where everything's is and I only got here this morning.

After leaving them I went back to find a sleeping lissa and mia s so I grabbed my helmet, and sword and left for training.

After 15 wins, later I was fighting up against Percy again but this time with swords and not with magic.

clash, cling, bang

1hour later.

Clash, cling bang

We were still fighting but know we had an audience, meaning everyone and I mean everyone.

"go rose" people shouted.

"whoop his but" someone shouted who I recognised as eddie.

This was getting old so I lashed my sword out hard making Percy's drop his. I whirled around aiming my sword at his throat, pleased it there and said " dead cousin."

"rat's" he said getting up from his current position on the floor.

"better luck next time" I told him

"hppph" he replied walking over to his drink bottle to heal himself.

I may not be able to heal myself but I can sense things, see ghosts, control fire, and do other thing I was told by my papa but I don't know what they are.

When the fight had finished eddie and lissa ran over to me .

"wow rose you Badass" ed said.

"yeah rose that was awesome" lissa.

"thanks guys , aren't you supposed to be at my house with mia lissa asked her.

"well mia went off with one hot demi-god and left me so I went to find eddie" she said.

"what about christen" I asked.

"well he threw fire at you rose so I broke it off with him" she said sadly.

"lissa don't be sad you are way too good for him" I said reassuring her.

"thanks rose" she said.

"hey eddie do you want to come to my place and watch some TV with me and lissa. You also can stay with me along with mia and lissa and we can have a sleepover" I said.

"nah I have to go. Plain with Percy and Annabeth. They are helping me by teaching me how to fight better maybe another time." He said.

"ok eddie have fun" and with that he turned and went to find eddie.

"gone on lets go find mia" I said to lissa.

After searching for ten minutes we found her talking to a guy named Joe. Blonde, pretty cute and a son of Dionysus the god of wine.

"hey mia are you coming for a sleepover just s girls" I yelled.

"nah see ya later" she called back

"well someone has a crush" lissa said.

"come on" I said.

We walked back to my place in the rain and watch a few movies. Twilight, new moon ,eclipse and breaking dawn which had us both crying by the end.

After that we went to bed and sleep couldn't of come any quicker.

**Love it hate it please review.**


End file.
